Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of a power conversion device in which a busbar extending in a thickness direction of a printed wiring board is provided on the printed wiring board as a wiring member, in place of a conductive pattern, as measures against heat generation that occurs when a current is made to flow in the printed wiring board. By providing the busbar as a wiring member, a current-carrying capacity is increased as compared with a case of providing a conductive pattern, so that a temperature increase when a current is made to flow is suppressed.